The Youngest Connor
by Loujj
Summary: What if Kyle didn’t die in that factory? What if future John sent someone else back to help, and so Kyle lived and they Kyle and Sarah had a second child? Eleanor. This is her story. Sort of.


**Title: **The Youngest Connor  
**Author: ****Loujj**  
**Pairings:** None  
**Summary:** Kyle didn't die in that factory, he lived another 4 years - long enough to father another Connor.... Eleanor, this is her story (well not quite yet, but it will be).  
**Disclaimer:** They´re not mine. I´m just borrowing them.  
**Warnings: **Swearing

This is my very first fanfic and is unbetaed, apologies for any mistakes and any feedback or comments would be very much appreciated...

**Prologue**

That night in the factory, fate in the form of future John intervened and Kyle lived – another unnamed resistance fighter died taking his place. And the legend was changed.

Kyle and Sarah went on the run, south of the border, always on the move except for when John was born; after a while they relaxed, stopped moving so much and enjoyed their son, enjoyed being parents – whilst doing everything in their power to make sure they were ready – prepared for whatever might come their way. Except another baby, neither expected that; Kyle had no knowledge of a sibling for Connor and so they didn't know what it meant – had they won or just changed fate that little bit….

Sarah was eight months pregnant when the machines found them again, John was 4 and they ran – they had no choice. Eleanor, Ellie; was born one dark hot night in mexico in a cheap motel room with Sarah biting on the blanket to stop the screams. They moved the next day and the next, but it wasn't enough. The machine, the terminator caught up with them and Kyle told her to take the children and run – she ran and he died. She never looked back, except in her heart.

**2007 (Four years to judgement day, John 16, Ellie 12)**

They'd jumped forward with Cameron the terminator sent to protect him, but time wore on and John needed space, his head kept spinning with what if's and buts and doubts – could he really do this?, his mother's faith was like a chain around his neck and he ran.

To be alone,

To breathe,

Cool air in your lungs and silence in your ears, no expectations, no hopes and dreams of 3 billion people weighing on your heart – the human race can go fuck itself.

John lay on the hood of his car (well the car he'd stolen a couple of hours ago) and stared up at the stars, stars that would be shining when all this, all evidence of 'us' was gone.

He was free at last from the legend, the messiah that he was destined to be; and hell he felt guilty. He'd left his mother and Ellie alone, not that he doubted for a second that his mother could cope without him, but still he felt that he had betrayed them. But he didn't want to give this up, he knew they'd look for him, that Cameron would look for him – but Sarah had trained him well, he could evade them if he really wanted.

He drove off into the night, looking for a new identity a new life and freedom; he didn't find what he was looking for – he came back full circle and found himself facing his fate once again. Life is a bitch sometimes.

**2009 (Two years to Judgement day, John 18, Ellie 14)**

Sarah got up – she couldn't sleep as usual and went downstairs, she'd check the house, she didn't trust that machine not even after two years. She stopped on the stairs, voices male and female – what the hell? That machine had someone here? She stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen all set on yelling the house down.

Hey! What do you think you're doing bringing someone into my home without my permission? And he turned, 'John?! Oh John' hugging him, 'hey mom' John said smiling.

Next thing Sarah stepped back and swung her hand at John slapping him hard across the face, 'where the hell have you been? Two years, two fucking years and not a word!' Sarah yelled. 'I thought you were dead, I thought I'd lost you'.

'Mom, quit yelling you'll wake up the whole neighbourhood.' John said clutching his face.

Mom? Mom! Is everything ok, a voice said from the top of the stairs, John swivelled in his seat, glanced at Sarah for a second and jumped up moving into the hall, Ellie?

John?! She raced down the stairs and flung her arms around him, beaming. 'John you're here, your alive' giving her mother a look, Ellie said 'I knew you were alive'. He leaned into the hug, his arms round a little sister who had changed and seemed to have curves where there hadn't been any before – he looked down at her and smiled, 'I'm here' he said, 'and I'm staying' and hesitating looking at his mother, 'if that's ok?'

Sarah stood staring at them, her children, together under one roof, 'you have to ask?'

More? please review!


End file.
